


Coversations from the Rooftops

by KaliRaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Government Created Super-Soldiers, Only Teen and Up because I used a naughty word, Post-Apocalypse, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-04 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliRaven/pseuds/KaliRaven
Summary: When the government creates a form of young adult super soldiers for their wars, all hell breaks loose when the new soldiers stop following orders. Exiled from the "city", this ragtag bunch of genetically enhanced nobody's have to live on the outskirts of a war zone, creating their own home and city while taking in more failed experimental super soldiers by the day. This story follows the conversation of Riley, the leader for those with electrical abilities called the "Sparks", and Marcus, the leader for those with abilities to manipulate metal, called the Metals, and their views on how and why things are the way they are.





	Coversations from the Rooftops

“Last time you got me involved I came back with a bald spot and my socks missing. Only my socks.” A young female stood leaning against the railing of the fifth floor stairwell. The high noon sun hit the western and eastern windows at a downward glance, producing a small square of sunlight amidst the poorly maintained floor. Dark tendrils of shadows crawled their way up the girl’s ankles and covered her feet, rendering them nearly invisible.

“One time and that was six months ago, let it go.” Another girl leaned on the railing next to her, leaning backwards. The black hair on her half-shaved head trying to fall into the abyss if it wasn’t attached to her skull. The shadow encrusted female looked over at her friend and rolled her eyes.

An older girl walks past them both, hands in her jeans pockets and her windbreaker open to show her aged tank top, riddled with oil stains and dirt smears. A red scarf hugs the back of her neck as it falls lifelessly across her front. She climbs over several more flights of stairs, her hand brushing over the wrought iron railing. Tiny sparks flew as she moves her hand from one set of railing to another, their yellow light quickly dying without a metal host.

She reaches the seventh floor without any trouble, only the roof above her. More sunlight began streaming through the windows as the sun was starting to orient itself towards the high windows. Several room circled her in a ‘U’ fashion. The doors, while old, were covered in paint and posters to decorate them. Nothing new, obviously. However, people do tend to become creative when they have little to work with. She walks over to the farthest door on the right and with a quick turn of her key, with harsh click, she unlocks the door and opens it with a push of her foot. The door was too in a state of disrepair to care about scuff marks.

Warm air wisps around her as she steps inside the mostly barren apartment. A small desk and chair sits across from her bed. Several mismatched rugs cover the stains and missing sections of carpet. A handpainted mural of New York City lines the wall behind her bed. An almost exact copy of an ancient picture that was found in the apartment when the building was cleared out. A few light bulbs hang from long wires threaded across the ceiling. Nothing of sentimental value was displayed yet.

She strides across the room, forcing the sticky window open. She sits on the window seal, letting her legs dangle below her, looking down at the rusty fire escape below her. With as old and abused as it was, many were surprised it was still standing, much less functional. 

The metal structure groans as she lets herself fall the short distance onto the rusted fire escape platform. Metal screeches against metal as the bolts fight to keep the structure parallel to the old brick complex. She freezes for a couple of seconds, letting the staircase get used to the new weight before bounding up the flight of stairs by two steps at a time. While she had little fear of it falling out from under her, she still didn’t want to give it any more time to try than she had to.

With the sun at high noon, there was little shade up on the roof. Old shells of several air conditioners were scattered. Useful and highly needed parts were stripped immediately and the rest had been left to the elements. Over the years, dust had collected over them and had rusted themselves stuck into a giant metal pile. A lone man sat, leaned against a flat piece of sheet metal leaning against the pile.

She walks over, placing herself into the same position next to him, looking out over the large decayed city.

“Not too shabby anymore, is it?” He looks over at her, eyes squinted against the sunlight.

“No, we’re patching things up nicely.” She looks back over at him, giving a light smile. They sit for several moments in silence, enjoying the heat from the sun while a cool fall breeze brushes past them. 

“So, why did you call me up here?”

“Just thought I would touch base with you. You are the leader of the Sparks for this district.”

“I’m sure. You always go out of your way to strike up conversations with people in different districts.” she replies sarcastically. “Seriously Marcus, what’s up?” She drapes herself over her bent knees and looks at her friend.

“I was just thinking about the city.” he sighs.

“What about it?”

“The way we’re growing. It’s overwhelming. I had no idea the Purification Program would work this well. More failed soldiers are getting dropped at our gates by the dozens these days. I’m not sure we can sustain ourselves at this rate. We barely have enough to keep who we have fed and sheltered.” The words tumble out with an edge to them.

“We’re doing all we can do. We’ve made ends meet so far and we’ll keep doing do by whatever means necessary. Worrying about it isn’t going to change anything.” She stretches back out against the sheet of metal and sighs.

“I don’t know how you can take this so lightly. It’s been keeping me up at night. We can only stay stable for so long.”

“The world is cruel, Marcus. We were brought into this world only to be categorized as freaks. Society pushed us away and quarantined us to a decaying post war city. Politicians use us as a tool of fear to control the masses. They don’t care though. They live their days in comfort and wealth and have no problem leaving us to fend for ourselves over scraps. People are scared to support us because the last group that did that was thrown into this shithole with us. The only reason we’re still alive today is because the death penalty was abolished a hundred years ago.”

“I keep light because I know we’re strong. We have powers that people used to write fantasy comics about in the old ages. We’re designed to live longer, be stronger, to survive. Think about it, the genes that mutated to create us were designed to create soldiers that could work in the harshest of environments. I’m not worried because I know we can do this. I have to believe that. If I don’t then nothing is going to change and we are going to fail. We have to keep pushing.” She looks at her friend as he processes what she has said. Several ranges of emotions flash across his face as the words sink in. He says nothing about her speech; he only silently huffs and looks to the horizon of the city and the changing shadows. “We’ll be fine in the long run. It’s getting on our feet that’s the hardest part. Trust me. I would rather be here than stuck in some laboratory any day. They push us away because they know we have strength. They’re scared of us.”

“You think so?” He looks over to her, a grimace of sorrow across his face.

“I really do. I also really believe that we can pull through. You’re a leader, Marcus. The new Metals look to you for guidance. You can’t be spreading messages of sorrows to children who have just been ripped from their families on top of learning to control their new elements. They’re impressionable; sensitive.” He merely moans in annoyance and lets his head fall on her shoulder. She kisses the top of his head in affection. She starts absentmindedly rubbing his forearm, the spot where his species leadership tattoo is. Her fingers trace the familiar head of his egyptian sphinx.

“You know, Riley, you’re really raining on my parade here.”

“It’s what I live for.” She grins at his complaints.

“Obviously.”

“So, what did you call me up here for? Surely it wasn’t just to complain.” She shoves him off of her shoulder, forcing him to sit up and face the world.

“I have a job. You know the water purification plant in Lakeway?” she nods, “Well, they’re shut down today for emergency maintenance. We need parts for our own in the southern side. They’ve been on boiling order for a week now.”

“Interesting. How long are they going to be down for?”

“Today only as far as I know. A line ruptured in the outer district of the capital, easy fix.” He stands up and pulls a backpack from the center of the air unit shell. “You in?”

“Always. I live for the chance to stick it to the normals.”

“Thought so. Catch.” He pulls out another bag and tosses it to her. “Get dressed. We’re leaving in twenty. We’ll meet the crew at the gate.”

She holds the bag awkwardly for a few moments before allowing herself a grin. “I think I can manage that.”


End file.
